


Revelations

by spacemonkey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey/pseuds/spacemonkey
Summary: His chest was tight, constricted, the vessel’s heart beating at an irregular speed. Castiel was not sure why. It had been that way for a time, since Dean had stepped into that room with the intent to maim.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back in 2009, lightly edited since then. There's Dean/Cas undertones if you squint.

His chest was tight, constricted, the vessel’s heart beating at an irregular speed. Castiel was not sure why. It had been that way for a time, since Dean had stepped into that room with the intent to maim.  
  
The feeling grew only stronger when he turned from Sam and found Dean. Bloodied, lying on the ground, his breathing scarce. Castiel sought out his heartbeat and found it unsatisfactory.  
  
“Dean.” The word left his lips, stilted and Sam turned then, acknowledged his brother.  
  
“Oh god.” Sam was at Dean’s side in moments, hands cradling Dean’s head. Castiel willed himself to approach slowly. To rush forward would be unjust. “Dean. Dean, c’mon on, wake up. Hey.”  
  
“He will deteriorate if not attended to.” Castiel observed Dean’s chest rise and fall, reaching further inside to find his soul dimming. “Die.”  
  
“Tell me something I don’t know.” Sam’s voice was deep, angry. Shaking from the force of it all, and something entirely different. Castiel frowned, his chest constricting further. “Need to get him to the hospital.”  
  
“I will help—”  
  
“I don’t need your help!”  
  
Castiel pursed his lips, watching as Sam gathered his brother awkwardly into his arms before heading for the door. Towards Dean’s car, Castiel realized. He shook his head. Dean’s soul grew duller with each passing second.  
  
“There is no time,” Castiel said, and gripped Dean’s arm tightly. Sam would follow slowly in the car, Castiel knew. And he would be furious.   
  
Upon reaching the hospital, Castiel gave up his burden to a woman whose nametag read Sue. From the shadows, he watched as the humans removed Dean’s clothing and used instruments that were foreign to him. Castiel found himself wanting. To step forward. To break the rules he had been set and heal Dean by his own hand.  
  
Disobedience. He could be tainted by it. Angels had fallen for less. Castiel breathed in deep, trying to lessen the pressure in his chest, his vessel’s chest. It was strange. He did not require breath.  
  
The feeling left him only when Dean’s soul began shining brighter. 

In the hallway, Castiel recognized his own symptoms as he spoke with Sam, as he sensed the blood pumping through Sam's veins, leading to a heart that refused to calm itself.

Castiel left.

It was only when the words could be contained no longer that he made his confession to Anna. “For the first time, I feel . . .”  
  
He did not finish. Did not let the word _fear_ be uttered from his lips.

Anna would believe she understood. But she feared only for herself.


End file.
